After Rain, It Just Glows
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: SPOILERS A LO LOCO, si has leido hasta el manga 352 leelo si aun quieres leerlo es bajo tu riesgo. Tras la batalla vs Ulquiorra Rukia ve como termina Ichigo y en el momento en q le regresa su corazon...es destrozado el corazon de Inoue. Pesimo summary T-T


Hola

Primero se que no hemos actualizado Los Teniente…pero fueron por percances técnicos con las computadoras pero en estos días ya habrá nuevo capitulo…

Bueno pues me leí los mangas hasta donde van así que me llego la inspiración y luego escuche la canción "Glow" de Bleach Beat Collection que cantan los seiyus de IchiRuki y pues mas inspiración

Si son fan de Inoue tal vez no les guste mucho el fic, segundo tal vez me salió algo cursi o confuso pero me gusto. Todo esta relatado bajo la perspectiva de Rukia

**SI NO HAN LEIDO EL MANGA HASTA EL CAPITULO 352 MEJOR NI LEAN…no quiero arruinarles las peleas ni nada**

**BLEACH NO ES MIO, ES DE TITE KUBO…yo solo escribo lo que se me viene a mi mente con sus personajes**

_Este fic es de la autoría de:_

**A.C. AKASUNA**

_**AFTER RAIN, IT JUST GLOWS**_

_(DESPUES DE LA LLUVIA, SOLO BRILLA)_

Renji y Chad habían derrotado a Yammy, los tres llegamos al domo de las noches y fue cuando sentí como mi corazón se detuvo…

Te han quitado tu corazón, te han mostrado la verdadera desesperación pero no fuiste el único…Inoue sintió que su vida llegaba a su fin y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar por tu ayuda, al no tener corazón tu cuerpo abandono todo rastro de humanidad,

Derrotaste a tu enemigo quisiste asesinarlo, destrozarlo, no quisiste dejar rastro de él pero te detuvieron te intentaron recordar que tú no eres así…que tú eras humano…HUMANO y ¿Cómo respondiste? blandiendo tu espada contra uno de tus mejores amigos.

Estabas a punto de lanzar un cero que seguramente terminaría por lastimar a Ishida quien estaba tirado aun con tu espada atravesándolo, Renji y Chad intentaron detenerte pero tu los atacaste como sino los reconocieras.

Estoy segura que mi corazón no ha latido con normalidad desde el instante que puse un pie aquí, no despegas tu mirada de mi me ves como si fuera un enemigo, no tengo ni idea de que pasa solo estoy paralizada al verte en esta forma…¿que rayos te ha sucedido? ¿A dónde fue el hombre que juro proteger a su familia y amigos a costa de su vida?

Tus piernas te están dirigiendo hacia mi, yo no me he movido un solo centímetro…solo siento que aun empuño a Sode no Hirayuki, solo escucho a Inoue repetir una y otra vez que te detengas y que NO eres SU Kurosaki-kun… ¿Su Kurosaki? ¿De donde demonios a sacado que eres de su propiedad?, ¿por que demonios me de coraje que diga eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué sigo quieta ante tu cercanía si ya he visto lo que has hecho con tres de tus amigos?

Estas a unos escasos metros de mí y por fin puede articular palabra…

-_Ichigo_

Solo tu nombre a salido desde mi garganta, te detuviste pero después de unos segundos has estirado tu mano…estoy consiente que tal vez me has atacado pero no he reaccionado solo puedo ver tu rostro cubierto por esa mascara pero ahora esta ha sido cubierta por una cortina de humo… ¿acaso me has herido? ¿Acaso tu ataque me alcanzo?...No, la brillante barrera naranja de Inoue se ha interpuesto… me ha protegido con su escudo y ahora te esta cubriendo con el de las tres flores ¿para que? ¿Acaso crees que podrá devolverte a tu forma original rechazando los eventos que te han llevado a esto?

_-Huye Kuchiki-san-_ he escuchado que me grita Inoue-_él ya no es Kurosaki-kun…es mi culpa Huye yo intentare regresarlo_

¿Qué ya no es Ichigo? ¿De que esta hablado Inoue? Tú siempre serás Ichigo…estas perdido en algún lugar de ese cuerpo pero siempre serás Ichigo y eso nadie me lo tiene que decir…solo es algo que puedo sentir desde lo mas hondo de mi corazón.

El polvo se quitado y ahora puedo ver mas claramente que el Rechazo de Inoue no esta surtiendo efecto de hecho parece que te esta haciendo sufrir por los rugidos que profieres. Tú brazo derecho con el que intentaste alcanzarme aun sigue estirado, las yemas tus dedos están tocando la barrera, mi cuerpo a reaccionado por fin…no he huido como me lo ha pedido Inoue, de hecho he hecho algo que muchos considerarían tonto, mi mano por fin ha dejado caer a mi Zampakutoh y mi brazo realiza el mismo movimiento que el tuyo mis dedos han alcanzado la barrera justo donde están los tuyos… pero no siento la pared naranja…siento tus dedos, tu mano al momento en que la entrelazas con la mía… no se como y ni me importa pero la barrera de las Rikka no te ha rechazado, ni a mi…

_-Ru…Ruk…Rukia_

Esa ha sido tu voz sin duda, suena algo monstruosa pero ha sido tu voz. Solo he abierto mis brazos para poder sujetar ya que estas cayendo…como aquella vez en el cementerio cuando te enfrentaste a Grand Fisher, las acciones que están sucediendo son justo como aquella noche… ahora estoy sentada con tu cabeza en mi regazo. La barrera de las Rikka se ha despedazado y ahora caes sobre nosotros un fino polvo anaranjado en vez de la fría lluvia de hace tiempo.

_-Ayuda a Ishida y a los demás-_ le he pedido a Inoue cuando he sentido que se dirigía a nosotros

-Pero Kurosaki-kun…

-No te necesita, lo ves- le digo cuando trozos de tu mascara comienzan a esparcirse en el aire- Ishida es el mas herido deberías apresurarte

-Kurosaki también esta heri…

-Ru…Rukia- tus susurros la han detenido- Lo…lo…si…siento

-Cierra la boca que estas débil, y además no soy con quien deberías disculparte- te dije y tu respiración se volvió más tranquila

-Ishida-kun no esta tan mal, primero cerrare el orificio del pecho de mi Kurosaki-kun

Otra vez con lo de su Kurosaki-kun, ¿realmente debe de estar muy enamora de ti sabes?. Ya esta un lado de nosotros, de pie así que debo levantar mi cabeza para mirarla

-El orificio de su pecho fue porque le arrancaron el corazón Inoue, y solo alguien que tenga su escencia podría cerrarlo…¿lo ves?- le dirigí las palabras intentado no sonar dura y quite mi mano del pecho Ichigo dejándole ver que estaba cerrado en su totalidad- He tenido el honor de ser la persona a quien Ichigo a encomendado su corazón así como yo encomendé mi corazón a él

Lo he visto, me refiero al sufrimiento de Inoue a través de sus ojos. ¿Pero que puedo hacer por ella? Honestamente nada y si lo hubiera no lo haría…Ichigo es muy valioso para mi y se que de alguna forma también soy valiosa para él…así como alguna vez lo leí entre Inoue y tú solo había una "simpatía unilateral"

-¿no es así Ichigo?

-enana gracias…

-de nada…zanahoria.

***---***---***

¿Les gusto? O ¿estuvo del nabo?

Me gustaría saber su opinión así que espero sus reviews.

Por cierto lo de "Simpatía Unilateral" lo saque también del manga… no se me agrado el tipo de significado que podría tener. Es el titulo del capitulo numero 24 del manga.

De antemano Muchas gracias por leer

SE CUIDAN


End file.
